


To Please your Sempai

by Lilpumpkin2000



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Fou and Da Vinci cameo at the end, Futanari, Merlin Mischief, Oral Sex, Ritsuka is called Gudako in this, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpumpkin2000/pseuds/Lilpumpkin2000
Summary: On a day-off from their duties at Chaldea, Mashu tries to hang out with her Sempai. But when she got to their, she was met with a big surprise from Gudako.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 25





	To Please your Sempai

“Sempai, are you okay in there?” Mashu asked as she knocked on the door to Gudako’s room, trying to get her attention.

It was the middle of the day (or at least what was being considered as the middle of the day) in Chaldea as the staff and Servants stationed there were having one of their day-offs where there wasn’t anywhere they needed to rayshift to. With Mashu, she wanted to spend time with Gudako but couldn’t find her so she asked around. After a while, she finally ran into Merlin, who told her that she was busy doing something in her room (though she was kinda suspicious when Merlin told her that since he was grinning like he found something amusing).

But nonetheless, Mashu headed towards Gudako’s room and has been trying to get her attention for the past couple of minutes. Though when she leaned her head a bit on the door, she heard what sounded like grunts and panting coming from inside. She eventually got worried and pulled out her override key card for emergency and used it to open the door.

“Is everything all right, Semp-” Mashu started to say as she walked in and was met with the sight of Gudako on her bed……masturbating with a big dick attached to her lower body. As Gudako was about to reach her climax, she looked and finally noticed that Mashu had entered into her room and the two proceeded to stare at each other for what felt like an eternity before the both of them exclaimed at the same time:

“EEEHHH?!”

-x-

After the both of them yelled in surprise, the two were sitting on the bed (with Gudako hurrying to lock the door so nobody could hear the conversation they were about to have and her penis still exposed) and Gudako tried to explain to the confused and blushing Mashu about why she had male genitalia. 

See, having been the sole Master of Chaldea, she had summoned many Heroic Spirits to help in their journey to save humanity. Now, while many of the staff have been attractive to the various servants of their opposite gender, the Master of Chaldea had been drawn to the female servants she had summoned. Not that she didn’t find some of the males attractive, her attraction was just more prominent towards the girls, not helped that many of them were wearing outfits that either skimpy or just exemplified certain body parts of theirs. With that said, Gudako had devoted some of her time daily towards masturbating to the thoughts of her female servants and some pictures she had of them but eventually her horniness had grown too much for her to be satisfied with just fingering her pussy. But that changed when Merlin had been summoned to Chaldea.

Having heard various stories from Artoria about how Merlin used his magic to grant them a penis so they could give a heir for their kingdom, which led to Mordred’s birth, Gudako had decided to secretly approach Merlin one day and asked if he could grant her a dick like he did with Artoria. While she had expected to have her request refused, Merlin had actually agreed, saying it was the least he could do for her actions in helping humanity, and granted her the dick she wanted. With this, she had grown satisfaction in her daily masturbation with her rubbing her dick off and then unleashing the sperm from it. Heck, sometimes she would masturbate with both her dick and pussy at the same time. Which leads us back to the now current situation with Gudako explaining all this to her cute kouhai.

Mashu was silent for a minute or so at this revelation before she started speaking again. “Sempai, why didn’t you tell me?” Mashu had finally said to her master.

“I know. I shouldn’t have kept this a secret or even had gotten th-” Gudako had started to say before Mashu interrupted her with another surprise.

“If you had been feeling pent-up about all this, you could have told me and I would have gladly helped.”

After a few seconds for her brain to catch up to what Mashu had just said, Gudako’s only response was just, “.......Ehhh?” The next thing she knew, Mashu had proceeded to position her mouth on her Sempai’s dick and started to suck it with her moving her head up and down. Naturally, this led to Gudako letting out a moan of pleasure.

“M-Mashu, what are you d-doing?!” Gudako had managed to spit out in the middle of her moans and Mashu momentarily let her mouth off her dick but then used her left arm to keep pleasing it, with her saliva from sucking it being lubed all over it.

“Sempai, you are not only my Master but one of the first people to ever actually give me the love and appreciation I needed. So if the least your precious kouhai can do is to help please you and any body part you may have, I will do it because I love you,” Mashu stated all the while still rubbing her penis which not only did Gudako find sweet but also made her dick more erect.

“So, I can take that to mean you’re fine with me continuing on?” Mashu grinned to her blushing Sempai, which her only reply was to nod her head to say yes and Mashu then returned to giving a blowjob to her. She kept bobbing her head up and down and was even using her tongue to lick it while it was in her mouth. It’d even eventually grown too much for Gudako as she reached her climax and used her hands to push Mashu’s head all the way down on her shaft and let loose a huge load of semen down her Kouhai’s throat. It kept going on for up to 20 seconds before she finally let go of her grip and Mashu moved her head off it with some leftover cum still ending up splattering a bit on Mashu’s face. To which, Mashu just used her hands to wipe the cum on her face onto her fingers and then sucked it off her fingers like she had barbeque sauce on them.

Seeing Mashu do that just made Gudako’s dick erect some more to which Mashu was amazed. 

“So, it’s still hard, huh Sempai? Then, maybe we should get to the main act.” 

“Wait, are you saying that-?”

“Yes. I don’t mind having sex for the first time if it’s with you.” Mashu replied which made Gudako smile and then blurt out: “W-well, if we’re going to have sex, then would you mind switching to your battlesuit?”

“Ahhh. So, you’re aroused when I’m wearing my battlesuit, Sempai?”

“Y-you could say that.” She nervously said. Mashu just giggled at them and then her body proceeded to glow as she switched from her casual wear to her battlesuit though she kept the panties of it from projecting. She then climbed onto the bed and laid down on it, spreading her legs so that her pussy and asshole were out for her Master.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Semp-AHHHH!” Mashu screamed out as Gudako immediately slammed her dick all the way into Mashu’s pussy with some blood leaking out due to her losing her virginity. But she didn’t focused on it as Gudako just kept pumping her hips back and forth, having her penis slide through Mashu’s pussy with the tip hitting the entrance of her womb,

“Ahhh! Faster, Sempai! Harder! Keep going until you’re satisfied!” Mashu yelled out in pleasure at being fucked senseless by her senpai. She even moved her legs around Gudako’s hips just to have her dick move in closer in the tunnels of her pussy. The sexual pounding kept going on with the two females’ moans filling the room.  
“M-mashu, I’m about to c-cum!” Gudako exclaimed as she felt her penis approaching that feeling.

“T-then let it out inside me! Paint the walls of my womb white with your semen!” Mashu responded back as she felt herself about to cum as well. Gudako then started to do the final pumps on her as she felt Mashu’s pussy tighten up on her.

She finally yelled out, “I’m cumming” as she shot all her jizz inside Mashu with it getting through the entrance of her womb and filling it. Mashu climaxed at that as well, moaning and squirting her juices in synchronization with Gudako. It finally died down as Gudako removed her penis from Mashu and fell back on the bed as well, exhausted. The semen inside Mashu slowly leaked out as it spilled on the bed sheets. The two girls then turned their head at one another and stared at each other before they both locked their lips together into a kiss.

“I love you, Mashu.”

“I know you do, Sempai.”

-x-

Meanwhile, in Chaldea’s cafeteria, Merlin was just sitting down at one of the tables, still grinning as if he found something amusing. 

“Now, what do you find so amusing?” Asked Da Vinci as she was suspicious of why he was acting like that.

“Oh, no reason at all. Just thinking back about something.” Merlin said as he just sat back with his Clairvoyance letting him see that Gudako and Mashu were about to go at it again….before Fou came by and leapt onto his face, interrupting his view of their activities.


End file.
